


Microwave Grapes (Podfic)

by Beabaseball (beabaseball), darlingsweet



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Big Brother Sans, Child Papyrus, Child Sans, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Clones, Dad W. D. Gaster, Dadster, Disordered Eating, Dubious Morality, Ethics, Experimenation, Families of Choice, Family, Fluff and Angst, Food, Gen, Harm to Children, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Medical Experimentation, Morality, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Other, Podfic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Sans Has Issues, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beabaseball/pseuds/Beabaseball, https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsweet/pseuds/darlingsweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Podfic) Gaster's not even really interested in CS-1 or project PERSEVERANCE, he's just working on it because the current Royal Scientist told him to, and the king told the Royal Scientist to look into the option in the first place, so, hey, there's really not many ways he can argue his way out of this one. He'll just wait for the experiment to fall flat on its face so he can get back to the projects he actually wants to work on.</p>
<p>(CS-1 wasn't supposed to have a mind, and Gaster was not supposed to care about him.)</p>
<p>((now with companion askblog- http://askmicrowavegaster.tumblr.com/ ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Microwave Grapes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643043) by [Beabaseball (beabaseball)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beabaseball/pseuds/Beabaseball). 



> I'm really having a blast recording this fic! Doing Gaster's voice is really fun, as well his narration. He's such a nerdy weirdo. *grins affectionately* Please forgive the background dog in the first chapter. I've done my best to edit it out, but... *helpless shrug* Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Title: Microwave Grapes

Author: Beabae

Reader: darlingsweet

Fandom: Undertale

Rating: G

Genre/Tags: Origin Story, Gen

Length: 0:9:20

Mediafire: [Chapter 1](http://www.mediafire.com/download/lcm0lt8u2m551lg/Microwave_Grapes_Ch_1.mp3) 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Microwave Grapes

Author: Beabae

Reader: darlingsweet

Fandom: Undertale

Rating: G

Genre/Tags: Origin Story, Gen, 

Length: 0:19:34

Mediafire: [Chapter 2](https://www.mediafire.com/?ci34ipnaz6ig7i6)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Microwave Grapes

Author: Beabae

Reader: darlingsweet

Fandom: Undertale

Rating: G

Genre/Tags: Origin Story, Gen

Length: 0:21:06

Mediafire: [Chapter 3](https://www.mediafire.com/?dy5qm7yq3ww4l95)


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Microwave Grapes

Author: Beabae

Reader: darlingsweet

Fandom: Undertale

Rating: G

Genre/Tags: Origin Story, Gen

Length: 0:16:28

Mediafire: [Chapter 4](http://www.mediafire.com/download/kaj08b38dp7kvz3/Chapter_4.mp3)


End file.
